listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyriak Animations
3 Car Drivers - Eaten by the monster. # Monster - Shot in the face by a teapot tank. # Plane - Eaten by the giant crab's inner tentacle. # Giant Crab - Blown up by the giant robot with a missile. # Cyriak Harris - Eaten by a giant man. # Caveman - Swept away by a street cleaner. # C-3PO - Dismembered by Luke with a lightsaber. # Cyriak Harris - Head turned into blocks. # BBC Woman - Head bitten off by Cyriak. # Robot Duck - Decapitated by the robot grandmother with a chainsaw. # Numerous People - Poisoned by the witches. # 2 Men - Drowned in zombie vomit. # Man - Head bitten open by a zombie. # Man - Head ripped open by a zombie. # Man - Brain eaten by a zombie. # Barman - Decapitated by a zombie. # Zombies - Stomped on by the monster lady. # Zombie Monster - Kicked into the moon by the monster lady. # Monster Lady - Crushed by a falling piece of the moon. # 2 Cows - Cut up by lasers. # Cow - Cut in half by a buzzsaw. # Cow - Head ripped open. # Cow - Cut into five pieces. # Cow - Torn in half. # People In Bus - Eaten by a cow mutant. # Giant Mutant Cow - Shot by spaceships. # Giant Laser Robot - Crushed by a giant building cow with the moon. # Giant Spaceship - Crushed by the giant building cow with the moon. # Jeremy Clarkson - Melted in a microwave. # Cameraman - Scared to death by Michael Jackson's ghost. # 10 People - Fell off an amusement ride. # Jim Davidson - Disintegrated by a laser. # Man - Turned into a skeleton during the mutation process. # Teacher - Melted # Student Clones - Melted # Student - Head fell off and exploded. # Cyriak Harris - Pulls his skull out through his nose. # Female Cat - Face ripped off by a zombie cat. # Female Cat - Head bitten by a zombie cat. # Male Cat - Brain ripped out by a zombie cat. # Female Cat - Ripped in half by two zombie cats. # Female Cat - Pulled through a window by zombie cats. # 3 Cats - Killed by zombie cats. # Zombie Cat - Shot by a military cat. # Zombie Cat - Shot by a military cat. # Zombie Cat - Shot by a military cat. # 2 Military Cats - Ripped apart by zombie cats. # Military Cat - Shoots himself. # Male Cat - Jumped out a window. # Male Cat - Jumped out a window. # Female Cat - Jumped out a window. # Female Cat - Regurgitates her insides after drinking poison. # Female Cat - Hung herself. # Male Cat - Died of blood loss after cutting his wrist. # Siamese Cat - Jumped off a building. # Female Cat - Jumped off a building. # Numerous Cats - Jumped off a building. # Santa Claus - Impaled on a tree. # Reindeer - Impaled on a tree. # Queen Elizabeth - Turned into a skeleton. # Boy - Drilled in the head by a mutant reindeer. # 2 Chimps - Eaten by the computer robot. # 3 Chimps - Eaten by the computer robot. # Money Skyscraper Monsters - Tore each other's throats out. # Coin Skull Monster - Torn open by mini coin skulls. # Money Skyscraper Monsters - Disintegrated. # Mini Coin Skulls - Fell to their deaths. # Santa Claus - Face ripped off by bulb spiders. # Man - Fused with the giant table monster. Category:Youtube Category:Parodies Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Horror Category:Zombies Category:Aliens